Missing Amu
by Star Amulet
Summary: It's been over an year since Amu suddenly disappear right after her birthday.Ikuto and the gang are doing their best to find her. But what happens when they make it to jump city? they seem to have found Amu but in truth, Amu doesn't want to go back. exactly what's holding Amu back? will Ikuto and the gang bring Amu back home or will she stay in jump city with her new family?


Star Amulet: I couldn't help it I just have to write a new story! XD

Amu: you and your stories

Robin: where am I?

Star Amulet: You my friend are in one of my new stories staring the Teen Titans and Shugo Chara!

Amu: I've been here longer though

Star Amulet: That's because I've made Shugo chara stories more than others and any way the disclaimer please.

Robin: Star Amulet doesn't own Teen Titans or Shugo chara

* * *

_"*sigh* everyone has been ignoring me all day" A pink hair girl said as she was walking home_

_"Cheer up Amu-chan I'm sure they must have been really busy" said the pink chara that belong to the pink hair girl Amu _

_"I guess your right Ran" Amu said 'Even thought they seem as if they were hiding something' Amu thought  
_

_"Demo Ran it's Amu-chan's birthday" Am's blue chara Miki whisper_

_"Daijobu every thing will be alright Amu-chan ~desu Amu's green chara Suu said_

_"hai, hai" Amu said as she enter her home "I'm home!" She said but it was all quiet  
_

_"It's quiet" Amu's yellow chara Dia said while Amu and the rest of her chara's nodded Amu then started looking all over her house but couldn't find anyone there 'Weird if Mama, Papa and Ami went out they would normally leave a note or send me a text' Amu thought as she headed towards a door that leaded towards her back yard when she open the door though her eyes widen at what she saw_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!" Every one yell out as Amu just stood there shock  
_

_"M-minna" Amu started surprise as she look around in aw the backyard was decorated with balloons and streamers until she stop at her friends and family there in the middle holding a birthday cake that said 'Happy 16 Birthday Amu' "minna..." Amu started again "Minna Arigato!" Amu said happily as she walk over towards them and up to the cake that was now on the table facing her_

_"Amu-chan Remember to make a wish" Her mother Midori said as she finish lighting up the number six candle  
_

_"Hai!" Amu said as she look around seeing the smiling faces of her friends and family, she look back at her cake and close her eyes 'I wish to protect every ones smiles and be with everyone forever' she wish as she blew out the candles. Cheers were heard as Amu open her eyes to see everyone smiling only to be that moments later the smiles dissapear and sadness replace those wonderful smiles  
_

_"M-minna?" Amu ask as she back away the background suddenly turn black "E-eh? What's going on?" Amu ask as she look around_

_"Hahaha" A voice laugh "Hinamori Amu..." It calles_

_"W-who are you and what do you want" Amu said as she look around_

_"Amu..." It called again _

_"What do you want?!" Amu yell/ask_

_''Amu... you only bring sorrow to those around you" the voice said_

_"I bring sorrow to those around me?" Amu ask_

_"it's all fake Amu..." The voice said_

_"Fake?" Amu ask_

_"Their smiles, their joy it's all fake..." The voice said_

_''What do you mean their smiles and joy are all fake?!" Amu yell_

_"Well look at them" the voice said as Amu look at their sad faces pain fill her heart though it pierce her heart when they spoke  
_

_"It's all Amu-chan's fault" _

_"It's her fault where like this" _

_"why did we even became friends with her?"_

_"It's her fault"_

_"We should have never let been a guardian" _

_"Amu-chii hurt us because she's always careless"_

_"If only she never got in the way we would be fine" _

_"Minna!" Amu call her heart breaking for what they were saying but when she got towards the person she love the most her broke completely_

_"I should have never fallen for a girl like Amu she only got in the way just like the other girls that fall easily, She thought she was tough but that brought her down she brought despair to all of us" he said _

_"No...No...No!" Amu kept on saying her eyes close tightly now covering her ears trying to block all the noise_

_"Amu...Face it you'll only let them suffer if you stay longer leave... or else they'll suffer because of you!" The voice yell_

_"No I don't want to leave my friends I don't want to!" Amu yell_

_"Leave or else!" _

_"NO!" Amu yell just then thunder came down as Amu open her eyes surprise by the thunder, She notice that she was some where else, she was in a grave yard, her eyes widen in horror when she read the name on one of graves "No... this...it can't be" She said as she went and read the names of the other grave stones near by "No... No..." She kept repeating as her eyes stare at the floor in horror_

_"See it's because of you they're like this" the voice ssaid_

_"No! Get away from me! I don't come near me!" Amu yell_

_"Why because it's your fault they died?" the voice ask as it started to laugh evily_

_"No... No! No!..."_

* * *

"NO!" a girl with long pink hair that reach her waist and bangs that cover her eyes said as she sat up in her bed panting heavily. After a while she calm down she look around and found her self in a giant room with all her things there and she was on a large king size bed, she look towards her left where large windows were there cover by curtain that was only open a bit . Just then thunder was heard. Her right hand went and cover her right eye " A nightmare?" She ask herself as she look back up and her eyes landed on five eggs that were resting in their own little bed. The pink hair girl got up from her bed and walk towards the giant windows and look out side into the city _'it's Almost been a year since I left home and found a new home here, I wonder if anyone is missing me even after almost a year' _she thought. Just then the sound of a siren was heard within the house.

"Titans it's an emergency!" she heard a boy yell out side her door along with footsteps

"I guess it's time to work" the girl said as the eggs open revealing chara's. The girl walk past their bed as she extended her hand and one of they eggs jump into her hand. "We'll be back" She said to the rest as she left the room and of into the night with the other people she lived with, the ones she now calls family.

* * *

Star Amulet: and that my friends is the prologue I hope everyone enjoy this chapter!

Robin: and Review, follow and/or favorite

Amu: and until the next chapter!

Star Amulet: Bye!


End file.
